WILL YOU BE MINE FOREVER
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: WILL AND SONNY ANNIVERSARY
1. Chapter 1

WILL YOU BE MINE FOREVER? PART 1

As the sun came up and started to beam trough to small studio apartment window, two lovers laid there in each others arms. Will was actually starting to wake up. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful thing in the world. Sonny. He smiled. Being with Sonny was the most important thing to Will. Sonny was the one person who showed Will what love was. How to love and to be loved. He loved Sonny more then anything. Today was the anniversary of their 1 year together. Will wanted to surprise Sonny. He had everything planned out. But he did have a few things to do before the big night he had planned. Sonny was now waking up as well.  
Good morning babe! Will whispered. Sonny s eye were barely opened. He smiled while looking over to Will. His eyes were like diamonds. You could see the love he had for Will. He turned over and faced his boyfriend.  
Hi handsome! How long have you been awake? Only a few minutes. I was watching you sleep. Your very sexy when you sleep. Will laugh out loud.  
So what are we doing today? Any plans? Sonny asked.  
Well, today is our first year anniversary. I have a surprise for you tonight. Will said and blushing.  
What is it? Can I have a hint? Sonny cuddled up to Will.  
You will have to wait tonight. I actually need to get dressed and get a few things done before I Will paused.  
Before what? Well, I can t tell you now, but I m sure it will be worth the wait. I have waited so long for this night to come and I want it to be special. a tear fell down Will face.  
Will, your making me nervous. Nothing to be nervous about babe, I promise you, this will be the greatest nights of our lives.  
Ok guess I will take your word for it. I actually have to go pick up a few things from to coffee shop. What time do you want to meet up? I ll text you with the time and place. Not sure yet. I still have a few things to do before tonight, but right now, I want to be with my boyfriend. These other things can wait. I love you Sonny. Happy anniversary. Happy anniversary Will! I love you too. The boys started kissing. Passionate kisses they were. They consumed each other in ways not possible. Breathing each other in. They made love. Will got out of bed and started to get dressed. Thinking of what he had to do next. Sonny was up as well, getting ready to go pick up Will s gift. Both men were very happy and at the same time very nervous. This night was going to change everything. Forever. They kissed each other goodbye.  
Will arrived at the Kiriakas mansion to see if Justin and Adrienne were there. He wanted to invite them to his special evening for Sonny. Will knocked at the door. He was very anxious. Justin answered the door.  
Hey Will! Come on in. Hey . What brings you to this part of town? Justin asked.  
Well, I wanted to talk to you and Adrienne together, if that s possible. Sure Adrienne is in the other room, let me get her. Is everything ok? Everything is perfect. Just wanted to talk to you about something. Will said pacing around in circles.  
Justin went to get Adrienne. Will was still walking around in circles. Justin and Adrienne arrived in the room.  
Hello Will. Adrienne exclaimed, giving Will a hug.  
Hey Mrs. Kiriakis. How is everything going? All is well Will, thank you for asking. So what s up? Will was trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to say.  
Well, I wanted to invite you to Diner this evening. Tonight is our first year anniversary. And, well, I planned a special evening for Sonny and wanted you to be part of it. He does not know it yet. Please don t say anything. Will demanded.  
Oh Will, of course not, our lips are sealed. But this is a special evening for you too. don t you want to share this alone? Actually this is the second reason I am here. Will looking awkwardly to the floor. Running his hand trough his hair.  
Ok, so what is it? Justin implied.  
Well, I have been with Sonny for 1 year. I m so happy with him. He completes me. I would not be what I am today without him. I love your son very much. And tonight, I - I am gonna ask Sonny to marry me. I want you both there to share this moment with us. I Would also like your blessing. It would mean so much to me, to both of us. Oh my god Will. This is great. Of course we will be there. Does he have a clue? No, not at all. I really want this to be special and I have no clue how to start. Adrienne took Will in her arms and gave him a big hug. Will sigh with relief. Well, I guess your gonna be part of the family soon. You have our support. I know Sonny loves you as much as you do him. You make him happy Will. Wow. Thank you both. I m so nervous. I don t even know what to say to him. Will said getting a little stressed out.  
Will, calm down. We will help you. What do you need us to do? I need to get everyone at Common Grounds for 7 p.m. I need to tell my family. I need to pick up the ring, I have to pick up Sonny . Breath Will. I will call your family and get the coffee shop ready. All will be perfect. Just concentrate on getting my son there. Adrienne suggested.  
Thank you, thank you so much. I promise, I will make your son very happy. Adreinne cried a few tears, She was very excited and happy for them. Alright enough tears, go get ready. We will be there waiting. Will was getting ready for the big night. He called up his Mom to tell her he was proposing. She was very happy to be part of it as well. Adrienne texted Will to advised as is going to plan and everyone was waiting. Will took a deep breath and picked up his Cell phone to text Sonny.  
HEY BABE, BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES. LOVE YOU :)  
Sonny picked up his phone and saw the message from Will. He Smiled. He was so excited to see him. He had no clue what was going to happen. Will arrived. Looking sharp. He had on a perfect pair of black dress pants, a perfect white shirt and his new sports jacket. He looked fine. Will walked around the car up to Sonny. He leaned in for a kiss. He opened up the door to the car for him. Are you ready Mr. Kiriakis? Sonny blushed. Will always gave him butterflies when he picked him up for a date.  
Well yes I am Mr. Horton. Where are we going this evening? Well babe, we are going to the coffee house. My surprise is waiting there for you. What? The coffee house? Ok, what going on Will? He demanded.  
Well i got the family together for our celebration. I wanted everyone to be there for our first anniversary. Your mom actually helped me set it up. Really! Wow, you did all this for me? I would do anything for you Sonny. I just hope you love it. There is no doubt in my mind, you are the best. Sonny squeezed Will s hand.  
We are here! Are you ready? Yes I am. Lets go. Will walked over to Sonny and grabbed his hand. Both headed into the Coffee shop. As they opened the door everyone was placed around the room looking at them. Everyone clapped. Music started to play. It was their favorite song.  
watch?v=-8tUTdvhU80 Will grabbed Sonny hand once again and pulled him to the dance floor. Looked into his eyes deeply and whispered I love you. The two danced, like no one was in the room. Like they were the only two people on earth. Their foreheads pinned together. Gazing at each other. Softly giving each other kisses that turned in to sweet embraces.  
tbc Posted at 01:26 am | Link | Leave a comment | Edit Entry | Edit Tags | Add to Memories | Share | Track This


	2. Chapter 2

WILL YOU BE MINE FOREVER PART 2

The dance just ended. They were in the middle of the floor. Everyone was very quiet as the two were dancing the night away. They were in love and no questions about it. Will was getting very nervous and was about ready to make the announcement. He was still not sure how to proceed. He wanted this moment to be very special for Sonny. He looked over at Sonny. Deeply in to his eyes. Raised his hand to touch Sonny s face, he whispered, This is for you. Will asked everyone for their attention. He was ready to do it. Ready to tell everyone why they were there.  
Well, First of all I would like to thank everyone form coming here tonight. This is a special night for me and Sonny. I also need to explain to my wonderful boyfriend what going on too. Will laugh.  
OK, this is the anniversary of our first year together, every one sighed. And I wanted to thank all of you for your support trough this whole year. We had hard times, sad times and the best of all, amazing times. So thank you all. Everyone clapped again.  
Thank you. Second of all, I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Well I guess you all know that. Will smiled at Sonny. Sonny smiled back. Alright, now it s time to get to the point. Sonny, I asked everyone her because I wanted everyone to be part of our celebration. We could not have made it trough this without them. Now is have something for you. Sonny looked puzzled. Not having any clue what Will was going to do next. Will took his hand and started to tremble. Sonny knew Will was nervous. But he had not clue as to why. Will mumbled. He goes nothing. Sonny, this last year was the best year of my life. It was a difficult year for us both, but it was also the most amazing one ever. One year ago today, We shared our first kiss at the pub. That was the first time I felt love. You help me feel love. A few months later, we moved in together. You made me feel like I belong. You have always been there for me no matter what. You are not only my boyfriend, but you are also my best friend. And for that I thank you. Will leaned over a gave Sonny a kiss.  
OK, Here comes the hard part. Sonny, after all we have been trough, the good and the bad. The only thing I sure of is that I want to go trough all this with you. I want to wake up every morning to see you face, your smile. Babe, you light up my life. There are so many reasons I fell in love with you. But the most important one is your heart. Will cried a few tears.  
Babe, don t cry. Sonny said getting emotional.  
I m OK, I m almost done. Will took a deep breath. He looks at the crowd.  
Now, I have a gift for my boyfriend. He looked at Sonny. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Sonny froze. Will smiled and got down on one knee.  
Sonny Kiriakis, you are the love of my life, the only one for me. You gave me friendship when I needed a friend, you gave me you heart when I needed love, and you gave me yourself when I needed you the most. I love you Sonny. He opened the small black box. A beautiful gold banned ring shined. Sonny looked over at Will. He looked in to his beautiful blue eyes and knew that Will was all he could wish for.  
Sonny, will you be mine forever? Marry me? Sonny almost passed out from hearing those words. He looked at Will and immediately screamed out.  
Yes! Yes Will, I ll marry you. Will out the ring on Sonny finger. He was so happy and proud. They kissed and everyone cheered. Will, I don t know what to say. You made me the happiest man in the world. This is the best anniversary gift ever. Sonny said.  
Babe, you are the most amazing man, and all I want to do is to spend me life with you. Thank you for saying yes. Thank you for loving me Will. You have no idea what this means to me. The couple kissed passionately without even noticing they were not alone in the room. They could not wait to be alone. They wanted to celebrate their engagement alone. In private. Will and Sonny thanked everyone one for coming. They stayed around for a short time talking and celebrating with their family and friends, but everyone knew they only had was each other on their minds. They left Common Grounds only to get back to the apartment. Sonny opened the door for Will. Only to see the most amazing set up for a romantic evening. Oh my god Sonny! This is so beautiful. Happy anniversary babe! Hope you like it. tbc . 


End file.
